creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Sakura Drowned/La Muñeca
Tan solo era una joven normal , tenia una vida normal , si no fuera por ese maldito mensaje yo no seria lo que soy les contare como inicio todo , Esta es mi historia Era una mañana bonita me encontraba estudiando para el examen que se aproximaba , pasaron las horas y sono el timbre de salida . Al salir de clases me encontraba camianando hacia mi casa e, al llegar a casa me encontre con un papel arrugado y maltratdo con algo escrito que decia " Ven al bosque a las 4:00 en punto recuerda te estoy vigilando asi que no faltes". Vi la hora en mi celular por suerte eran las 3:45 entre a casa dejes mi cosas y me canvie para ir al bosque vi la hora y eran las 3:57 se me hacia tarde asi que sali corriendo hacia el bosque al llegar no habia nadie eso me parecio raro estaba tan distraida que senti como me golpeaban en la cabesa y quede inconsiente. Cuando desperte estaba amarrada a una cama y estaba en un lugar que no conocia senti como habrian la puerta y vi a un hombre -balla si ya as despertado - ¿ quien eres ? - soy la persona que canbiara tu vida - ¿que me vas a hacer ? - te boy a hacer sufrir y tanbien are algunos canbios en ti el hombre enpeso a reirse descontroladamente , tomo unas herramientas y enpeso a torturarme dolia mucho en el proseso de tortura me quede inconsiente nose cuantas horas o minutos hallan pasado pero cuando me desperte ya no era la misma mi piel era de porselana tenia distinta ropa me libere y me mire en un espejo que habia en la habitacion no me crei lo que veia era toltalmente una muñeca tenia un bestido de color rosa claro , una corbata de color roja , medias moradas claras , zapatos de color rojo , mi pelo era largo asta las rodillas de color blanco . no sabia como reaccionar derrepente escuche como el hombre entraba - pero si a despertado mi creacion - ¿ por que me has echo esto? -¿por que? que pregunta mas estu`pida lo ise por que eres muy hermosa y hacerte muñeca seria una gran idea cuando dijo eso me enfureci y perdi lo ultimo que me quedaba de cordura tome un bisturi que habia en la mesa y se lo enterre en la garganta y le dije -asi no podras hablar mas enpese a reir como loca y le dije mi frase: swett dreams my friens y le corte desde la garganta asta el estomago y lo enpese a destripar despues de lo sucedido tome legia y unos fosforos derrame la legia por todo el lugar luego le tire el fosforo y sali corriendo de hay . Desde entonses soy muy buscada me puedo adaptar no puedo sentir dolor mi arma es un cuchillo lo demas no lo dire . Si quieres buscarme bucame en el bosque hay es donde habito y si me ves no corras de mi corre y abrasame solo quiero sentir cariño. Categoría:Entradas